Lo siento
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Por que los celos siempre terminan por cegarnos, y mas que dañarnos a nosotros mismos, terminamos dañando a quien mas amamos. AoKuro.


**Advertencia: Abuso y vocabulario fuerte. **

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo los utilicé para hacerlos sufrir un poquito. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Un seco sonido se hacía presente en la habitación. Un ligero color rosa se posaba sobre la mejilla izquierda del peli-celeste.

-Escúchame Tetsu, me importa una mierda, ¿entiendes? -empujó hacia atrás al menor acorralándolo contra la pared-

-Aomine-kun, lo siento. -llevó su mano a la zona afectada y la dejó reposar ahí -

-¿Es necesario que le andes moviendo el culo a ese estúpido de tu equipo? ¿O cada vez que ves a Kise? ¡Y quien sabe a cuantos mas! ¿Que no entiendes que eres mio? Métete esa mierda en la cabeza Tetsu! - posó su mano en el pecho del otro y lo presionó mas contra el muro-

-A-Aomine-kun, me haces daño. Suéltame por favor -en vano, el ojiazul trataba de quitarse la mano del moreno-

-Tetsu... -acercó sus labios hasta el oído del otro - Quiero que solo seas mi puta, MÍA. ¿Me oíste? - paseó la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja-

-Aomine-k-kun, no soy tu puta... soy tu novio - trató de zafarse del moreno, pero este se lo impidió pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tetsuya, aprisionándolo-

-Si lo eres, eres mio. Eres MI puta personal, y hago lo que quiero contigo, así como tu haces todo lo que digo -bajó su mano libre hasta la entre pierna del oji-azul e hizo una tosca presión en la zona -

-Nhhg... -un leve gemido huyó de sus labios-

-Ahora, baja. - solo bastó una mirada para que Kuroko bajase hasta encontrarse de rodillas con su rostro frente a la hebilla del pantalón ajeno-

-Aomine-kun... -volvió su mirada hacia arriba con ojos brillosos suplicantes -

-Tetsuya. -solo bastó mencionar su nombre para que este bajara la cabeza, en resignación. Comenzó por quitar el cinturón para luego bajar el pantalón hasta la rodilla del moreno. Masajeó su miembro cautelosamente por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Pasado unos segundos ya se podían notar zonas húmedas. Posó sus manos en el borde de los boxers del moreno y los bajó hasta donde estaban los pantalones. Frente a sus ojos estaba lo esperado. Una leve mueca de asco se formo en el rostro de Kuroko-

-Por favor... no quiero... Aomin-

-Calla Tetsu, di "aaa" - fue interrumpido por el mayor y sabia que no tenía caso el oponer resistencia. Abrió su boca y el moreno introdujo su miembro dentro. Posó sus manos en la cabeza del oji-celeste para hacerle mover de atrás a adelante. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde los ojos del menor. Los mantenía cerrados, sometido a lo que se le estaba pidiendo. No negaría que las ganas de vomitar estaban allí presentes. Cuando lo hacía por gusto ya le costaba acostumbrarse al tamaño en sus boca, y siendo obligado se le hacía mucho peor. Mantenía sus manos firmes en las morenas piernas del otro. Sentía que se le acababa el aire -

-Aomhgginee kku-uunn -intentaba modular, pero este no hacía caso. Ignorado, enterró fuertemente sus uñas contra la piel del otro.-

-Mierda Tetsu! -jaló del celeste cabello y dejo que aquel cuerpo cayera sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared.-

-Lo... lo sient... -no lograba hilar bien las palabras. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de re-incorporarse. -

El moreno bajó hasta él y le quitó la chaqueta institucional, seguido por la camisa, dejando aquel blanquecino torso expuesto ante sus ojos. Kuroko se dejaba hacer. ¿Que sentido tenía el oponerse? No sacaba nada, absolutamente nada. No era primera vez que este tipo de situaciones ocurría. Eran novios hace aproximadamente 2 años. A pesar de que cada uno asistía ya a escuelas distintas, habían podido mantener una buena relación. Bueno, una buena relación hasta que los celos del moreno comenzaron a ser pan de cada día.

Daiki se acercó hasta el cuello del otro y dio una fuerte mordida sobre él. Kuroko soltó un leve quejido. Siguió dando lamidas y mordidas por entre el cuello, su clavícula, hombros, brazos.

No es como que fuese algo nuevo. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás todo estaba bien. Se daban amor mutuamente, compartían lindos momentos. Pero cuando el moreno noto que podía tener poder por sobre el otro, sumado a los celos, se había vuelto realmente un monstruo. De ello era prueba su cuerpo, que ahora mismo se encontraba morado en zonas como las costillas, los brazos, el cuello y caderas.

Una morena mano hizo intromisión bajo su pantalón. Un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios. Labios que fueron callados por un beso por parte del ojiazul. Una extraña pero conocida sensación se apodero del cuerpo de Tetsuya. Cuando Daiki le besaba volvía a sentirse querido. Cada vez que ocurría, podía sentir una agradable calidez en el pecho. Por que volvía a recordar que el moreno, el algún lugar de su corazón lo amaba,así como el lo hacía. Que por eso quizás soportaba todo aquello, por que quizás, solo quizás, Aomine se daría cuenta de que lo que hacia estaba mal, que debía confiar mas en el. Que era suyo, no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, y por sobre todo, se daría cuenta de que lo estaba dañando, estaba dañando a la persona que supuéstamente el amaba.

-Tetsu... te amo -susurró contra los rosáceos labios del menor, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el cuello contrario-

-Aomine-kun... si me amas entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? -lágrimas amenazaban por salir expulsadas nuevamente de aquellos celestes ojos-

-Solo quiero que seas mío... de nadie mas... - tomó con sus manos aquellas blancas mejillas - tengo miedo de perderte Tetsu...

-Pero Aomine-kun, si te comportas así eso es lo que lograrás ¿no crees? - Daiki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿De verdad Testuya le había dicho eso? -

-¿Perdón Tetsuya? No me vengas a hablar de esa forma... -y ahí estaba de nuevo. Las pupilas de aquellos azules ojos se dilataban un tanto, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en aquellos labios. Una lágrima cayó desde los ojos de Kuroko, mientras exhalaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones. El moreno tomó bruscamente por a cintura al mas bajo y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo recostado, para luego posarse encima de el.

-¿Por que tienes que comportarte así? ¿Tan necesario es? ¿Por que no puedes con- - no pudo terminar de cuestionar al mayor cuando sintió un golpe sobre la mejilla, nuevamente. -

-CÁLLATE! -Kuroko cerró fuertemente los ojos. Mas que el dolor físico le dolía cada vez que su novio le trataba así. - Cállate... cállate... tetsu... -tomó el frágil cuerpo por los hombros y comenzó a zamarrear con locura, mientras Tetsuya trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre, inútilmente. -

-Me est-tas dañan-ndo... Ao-min-nne Kun, por fav-vor... B-basta-a! -con ambas manos trataba de detenerlo, pero le era casi imposible-

-Tetsu, yo no quiero dañarte... solo quiero que entiendas... -detenía de forma seca la agresividad mientras mantenía ejercida presión sobre los hombros ajenos contra el piso. Con una de sus piernas separo las del otro y puso la suya en medio. Con movimientos circulares masajeó al menor. por sobre el pantalón. Kuroko comenzó a removerse en el lugar-

-Detente... no quiero. ¡QUÍTATE! - trataba de dar patadas y manotazos al moreno, pero era demasiado pequeño y el otro demasiado grande comparado con el. Sus fuerzas eran totalmente distintas también. Entre desesperados movimientos y en contra del peli-celeste, Aomine logró quitar los zapatos, pantalones y ropa interior. - ¡BASTA, DAIKI!

-Tetsu Tetsu... - sonrió de forma maqueabélica mientras por los muslos a su pareja para acomodar y levantar aquellas delgadas piernas y apoyar las pantorrillas sobre sus hombros. Sin previa preparación, introdujo su miembro secamente en el interior del menor-

-Nhhg... - un casi inaudible gemido salio de aquellos finos labios. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Le dolía, le dolía a montones. No podía siquiera moverse. Dejo caer en peso muertos sus brazos a su costado. -

-Te amo Tetsu... - comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas sin piedad. Bruscas, desesperadas. Tetsuya no hacía mas que ahogarse en dolor, lágrimas y gemidos. El moreno se acercó hasta los labios de su novio, introdujo su lengua y recorrió con ella toda su cavidad. Luego, besó suavemente sobre los parpados cerrados de Kuroko. Elevó mas aquellas piernas y Tetsuya no pudo evitar soltar un grito-

-Aomine-kun, me lastimas. Duele, por favor baja l- - no alcanzo a terminar cuando Aomine ejerció aun mas fuerza contra ellas. Un fuerte dolor y calor se apodero de los músculos y huesos de la parte superior de la pierna y cadera. -

-Ah... n... -lágrimas y mas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Dolía mucho... - de...ten...te... Aomine kun... por favor...

-Se siente tan bien... estás tan húmedo... tan... aah... Tetsu... -realmente estaba fuera de si. Se quitó sin previo aviso de los adentros del peli-celeste y dejó caer las piernas una una a cada lado. Acercó su cadera cerca del rostro de Kuroko, y tomando con una de sus menos su propio miembro comenzó a masturbarse. No tardó en eyacular, esparciendo su semen en el rostro del otro. -

-...- -ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno. ¿Que mas humillado podría sentirse? - A... -intentaba reproducir alguna palabra, pero realmente le era imposible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y para que hablar de sus piernas. Trataba de moverlas y no podía. Sus manos no les respondían. Su voz tampoco parecía querer hacer caso de hablar. Tampoco es como que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Solo quería que el moreno se fuera, que desapareciera. Quería que alguien viniese a socorrerlo y que lo llevara a un hospital. Que alguien le abrazara y le dijese "Todo estará bien". Pero no llegaba nadie, y tampoco lo harían. Estaba solo en casa. Sus padres estaban de viaje. Desvió lentamente su vista hasta la ventana; estaba atardeciendo, pronto oscurecería, y seguramente se quedaría tumbado en el suelo hasta poder caer rendido ante el sueño. Volvió su vista al frente.

-Te amo Tetsu... solo quiero que sepas eso. - se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse. Subió sus pantalones, acomodó su camisa. Sin decir alguna palabra más, salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Sintió como los pasos se alejaban hasta escuchar cerrarse la puerta de calle.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos. Respiraba pausadamente tratando de rellenar sus pulmones cada vez que inhalaba. Abrió sus ojos comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Necesitaba encontrar su móvil, necesitaba llamar a alguien. Divisó el aparato sobre el borde de su cama. Necesitaba levantarse como pudiera. Se dio ánimos y se arrastró con ayuda de sus manos y brazos hasta el borde del inmueble. Una vez lo tomó en sus manos se dejó caer nuevamente contra el piso. Miró la pantalla y una llamada entrante se hacía presente en ella. "_Aomine-Kun Llamando". _Tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar, hasta que le dio al botón verde. "_Tetsu... l-lo siento... no te mere... -_escuchó como una fuerte tos se hacia presente del otro lado de la linea- _fui una mierda... lo se... y por eso te pido perdón. Tetsu. Te amo mas que todo - _unos cuantos gemidos de dolor podían oírse ahora. Si prestaba mas atención, se oía el murmuro de algunas personas. Se oyó que el móvil chocaba contra el suelo. Pavimento, quizás. Se quedo en línea por unos segundos mas. El sonido que se alcanzaba a notar ahora era de una ambulancia - ¿Aomine-kun? -preguntó. Pero no hubo respuesta.

_"Eres una mierda Aomine Daiki. ¿Por que diablos le haces eso a lo que mas atesoras en el mundo? ¿Como puedes estar tan cegado? ¡Estas loco! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la casa de Tetsu y pídele perdón. No solo por esta vez, sino por todas las anteriores imbecilidades que has hecho. Pero no, eres tan terco, tan orgulloso, que no eres capaz de mover el culo devuelta a la casa de la persona que supuestamente amas. Los celos te han cegado, y te han vuelto un monstruo. ¿Que estas esperado? ¿Matarlo? ¿Dejarlo con un trauma de por vida? Ve, vuelve por él. Comprarle un ramo de rosas, algun peluche, un detalle, y vuelve a ser la persona de la que él se enamoró. Por que aún siendo así el te ama con locura. Pero quiere con él devuelta al verdadero "Aomine-kun", ese "Aomine-kun" que logró capturar su corazón. Anda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quizás para ti, quizás para él. "_

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no miró que venía una calle. Sin prestar atención, cruzo por ella sin mas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-;;;;;;;;;

¿Aomine-kun? -Preguntó nuevamente. Pero seguía sin haber respuesta de la otra línea.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bueno, no sé si hacer una continuación. Si me lo piden lo haré, sino tendrá este final inconcluso y lo que pasó o podría haber pasado quedará a la imaginación de ustedes. Espero hayan llegado al final y hayan disfrutado de verlos sufrir tanto como yo :3


End file.
